Friends and Loves
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This will be a r/d/s/h&c rated T for now. Mac's old friend moves to NY and she meets Don but her ex is stalking her. Also Mac will have an OC as well as Don. There will be crimes committed. Suck at summaries but story is better.
1. Hostage

**A/N: This is my first CSI: New York Story. It will be rated T for now and it will cent on Don Flack with my OC and Mac and another OC. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Hostage

(DPOV)

I hate Monday's and today seems to be the worse of all of them. I was not supposed to work today but someone called in so here I am at work when I would rather be at home for my first day off in over two weeks. I had just walked into the squad room when I saw some of my fellow officers rushing out. I sat down at desk and got ready to work on some of the reports that I have yet to finish when the Captain came out and yelled "Flack I know your homicide but there is a hold up at the Sunoco Station on Fifth Street and there has been shots fired. Get over there now!" I looked at him and said "Yes, Sir" and got up and walked out of the squad room.

I got in my car and flipped on the siren and the lights and took off out of the parking lot. When I pulled up to the gas station I saw six other cop cars and in the parking lot I saw Mac's car and wondered why he was already here. I walked over to one of the officers in uniform and said "What is the situation?" He looked at me and said "One person is laying on the floor and there are four others in the gas station besides the perp and the person working. One of the hostages is CSI Mac Taylor." I took in a deep breath and said "Is Mac and everyone else besides the one laying on the floor alright?" The officer nodded and I walked closer to the gas station door.

As I got closer to the door I heard yelling and then I heard a shot. I looked back at the other cops and said "That is it. We storm the place now." They all nodded and with guns drawn we all headed into the gas station. The perp was down on the floor already and he was bleeding. I looked around to find Mac and saw him holding a woman in his arms and trying to get her to respond to him. When he saw me he said "Don call for a bus. We need one now. The victim thats laying on the floor is dead. I already checked him for a pulse. This young woman here though needs medical attention and fast. He shot her leg and then stabbed her. The last shot you heard was me shooting him. Also get Stella, Danny, and Lindsay here. They need to go over the scene." I just nodded at him and stepped off to the side to make the calls. I wonder who the young woman is because Mac seems to know her and is really worried about her.

(MPOV)

I was about to start panicing when I saw police officers enter into the gas station. I do not know how I did it but I was able to shoot the guy who was holding us hostage but I never once let go of Kia. She was bleeding in two places and I am only able to put pressure on one of the places. I was putting pressure on the wound in her stomach from where the man had stabbed her. It was a deep wound and I knew that she was pregnant and I just hoped that she would not lose this baby.

I have known Kia for years when she decided that she was going to move here I was happy. I would have my best friend by my side again and I could not wait to introduce her into my co workers and Don. I was hoping that Kia and Don hit it off because she needs a good man. The main reason she moved here is because of her ex boyfriend. After I told Don "Don call for a bus. We need one now. The victim that is laying on the floor is dead. I already checked him for a pulse. This young woman here though needs medical attention and fast. He shot her leg and then stabbed her. The last shot you heard was me shooting him. Also get Stella, Danny, and Lindsay here. They need to go over the scene." I saw Don nod at me as he stepped off to the side to make the phone calls. I bent down and whispered "Come on Kia stay with me. I can not lose you now that I just found you again. Stay strong for me honey." I saw her eye lids flutter and then she went limp.

I started screaming "I need help over here now." Don and a couple uniformed officers ran over. I felt for Kia's pulse but could not detect one so I said "Don breathe for her. I will start chest compressions." As I started doing chest compressions I counted 1…2…3… and Don would breath two breaths into her mouth. Finally after the fifth time of doing this she started breathing on her own and her pulse was back. I looked up as I heard sirens pulling into the gas station. I was relieved when I saw the ambulance and the EMT's running inside the story. As soon as they had her loaded onto the gurney I said "I'm going with you." They nodded and ran towards the ambulance with the gurney between them. I looked over to Don and said "Come to the hospital when you can and I will give you my statement. But I need to go with the ambulance." Don nodded and I took off running to the ambulance.

**(**


	2. Hospital and Meeting Old & New Friends

**A/N: Alright on to the 2****nd**** chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Hospital and Old & New Friends

(MPOV)

I sat beside Kia in the ambulance and prayed for the first time since I lost my wife. I felt Kia squeeze my hand so I let out the breath I was holding. I knew then that she was going to be alright. I was scared that I was going to lose her and if I did I did not know how I was going to handle it. Thank God that she will be alright. I then started praying that she would not lose her baby. When she was talking to me about being pregnant I could see that she loved it. I could tell that she already loves her baby although she got pregnant in the way that she did.

We pulled up into the Emergency Room and the medics rushed to get her inside. I followed behind them right on her heels. I knew that I could not leave her side. Once they had her in a trauma room I looked around for the main doctor and when I could not be sure which doctor it was I said "Can I talk to the head Doctor please?" A man that looked to be about 40 walked over to me and said "What can I do for you Detective?" I took in a deep breath and said "She is pregnant. If you can save her baby also." The Doctor nodded and then rushed back to where Kia was laying on the hospital bed and said "I want an Ultra Sound Machine in here Stat! I also want a complete CBC count." I saw the Nurses rushing around so I stepped back out into the hallway.

Kia is very small for how far along she is in the pregnancy but I can not say that I do not understand why. She has been through hell in the last eight months. I knew that the Doctors could tell that she was pregnant but I wanted to make sure that they checked on the baby as soon as possible. I slumped up against the wall and put my head in my hands. One of the Nurses came out of the hospital room and stopped in front of me and said "Excuse me are you Detective Mac Taylor?" I nodded at her and she said "The young lady in there asked me to give you her purse and asked that you make a phone call to a friend of hers. She said the name is Mercedes." I took Kia's purse from her and said "Tell her I said I will and make sure that she gets the treatment she needs." The Nurse nodded at me and then rushed back into the hospital room when the Doctor yelled for her.

My breath caught as I opened up Kia's purse. Inside was a 9mm glock. I made sure that the safety was on and then picked up Kia's phone. I noticed that she had twelve missed calls and that they were mostly from Kia's friend Mercedes. I hit the call back number and waited for the woman to answer on the other end of the line. I heard a woman say "It's about time you called me back chick. What are you doing?" I took a deep breath before I said "This is Detective Mac Taylor. I'm a close friend of Kia's. She was involved in a hostage situation this morning and was shot and stabbed. Right now they are working on her in the Trauma room. She asked me to call you." I heard the woman on the other end start to cry and then she said "Mick and I will be on the first flight out there. I know she would like to see her son and I know that he would love to see her. I will see you in a bit Mac." After she said that she hung up. My breath caught. I did not know that Kia had a son. I wondered who the father was but I did not want to call back and ask.

As I was sitting in the hall I looked up as I heard rushed footsteps coming my way. I saw Don, Stella, and Lindsay coming. I said "If you three are here who is going over the crime scene?" Stella let out a breath and said "Danny and Hawkes is going over the crime scene. I wanted to come and check on you and Kia. I was sorry that I haven't seen her before now and its been three years since she was last in NYC and we all went out. I have been keeping in contact with her though." I breathed deeply as I remembered that I had introduced Kia to them all. I thought back to that night and remembered it like it was yesterday.

_***Flashback***_

_Kia was nervous about going into Cozy's but I looked at her and said "Kia it is alright. I promise nobody is going to say anything rude to you. Stella and Lindsay are both looking forward to meeting you. Danny, Hawkes, and Flack will like you. Just be yourself. Plus its been to long since I have taken you up on stage with me." She laughed at that and said "Alright hon lets get this over with. I don't know why I'm so nervous." We walked inside and I had my hand on her lower back. I saw Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, and Hawkes and walked towards them. When we got there I said "Kia meet Stella, Lindsay, Don, Danny, and Sheldon. Guys meet my best friend Kia." Everyone said hello and Lindsay said "What would you like to drink Kia?" I heard Kia laugh as she said "A shot of tequila would be nice." I laughed to because I knew that her having a shot of tequila would be the only way she got up onto the stage._

_After she had her shot I pulled her towards the stage with me to the surprise of my team. I introduced her and then started a song that her and I had both wrote. Once she got into the singing I looked over at my group and smiled. I saw that everyone especially Flack was eyeing her. I made a mental note to myself to have a talk with him. I did not get the chance to though. After we were done with the set we walked back to the table and Flack said "Kia would you like to dance?" She smiled and nodded at him. They did make a cute couple. After we all left Cozy's we headed to another bar. _

_During that trip Kia got close to Stella and Lindsay and even to the guys. They all thought she was a sweetheart which she was and I was glad that she finally having some fun. I knew that she needed it because she has been taking care of her mother for the last ten years up until the day she died. When she called to tell me her mom had died I went back to my home state to attend the funeral. I saw how bad Kia was doing and brought her back with me._

_***End of Flashback***_

I came out of the flashback when I heard someone gasp. I looked up to see that Flack was pale. I said "Don are you alright?" He looked like he was about to pass out. He took in a couple of shallow breaths and said "That was Kia? She looks so different then she did three years ago Mac. I didn't even recognize her. How could I not recognize her man?" I shook my head not knowing what to say. I looked up again as I heard a commotion in the hallway. There coming down the hallway was a beautiful woman and she was holding onto a little boys hand. I gasped as I looked at the boy. I knew then why Kia did not tell me she had a son. She knew I would have pressured her to tell me who the father was and she also knew I would have went after him.

(Mercedes POV)

I held onto Mick's hand as we walked down the hall towards the group. I blushed as I caught sight of Mac. I knew who he was from all the pictures Kia has of him all over our house. I have a slight crush on him but wasn't about to let him know it. At least not yet. I walked up to him and said "Hello, you are Mac correct?" He glanced from me down to Mick and then up at a guy that vaguely looked familiar. He stood up and said "Yes, I am Mac so you must be Mercedes." He looked down and then took a deep breath and said "Who is this little fellow?" I smiled warmly as I said "This is Donald Michael Shaw but he goes by Mick." I heard gasp around me and looked up and saw that the man that Mac had looked at earlier paled. I ignored that and turned back towards Mac and said "Can we talk a minute?" He nodded his head at me and then said "Stella will you keep an eye on Mick please while I talk to Mercedes for a few minutes?" I saw the woman named Stella smile and nod as she walked up to us and said "Hi Mick why don't you and I go find you a snack." Mick nodded and took her hand and they walked down the hall.

Mac grasped my arm lightly walking me away from the group. When we were far enough away so they wouldn't hear us I said "I take it Kia hadn't gotten around to telling you yet that you were already a God Father as well as you were going to be God Father to another one?" He shook his head and said "She asked me if I would be God Father to the baby that she is carrying now but she hadn't said a word to me yet about Mick. Do you know who his father is?" I looked up at him curiously and said "All I know is that Mick's father is from this state. She was going to tell you and then him. But I can take a guess because he looks like the Don guy you introduced me into. Although I don't know how anyone else can tell." He took a deep breath and said "Trust me you can tell. I could see it as you were walking down the hallway. I wonder why she did not tell me or even tell him for that matter." I knew why she didn't tell him so I took a deep breath and said "She didn't tell him because apparently he called her some names and said some mean things to her a couple days before she was due to leave. That is why she left so abruptly and earlier than she was expected too. When she got back to Chicago she was so heart broken and I wasn't sure how to snap her out of it." Mac nodded and said "What's done is done but he will answer to me when the time is right." I smiled and laughed a small laugh and said "I think you're the best person to handle it. However can you get him to leave please? I can tell you that Kia isn't going to want to see him and if she does she is liable to do something that would end up resulting in you arresting her." Mac smiled grimly and said "Yes, I will get him to leave. I hope that we can talk more later once we know how her and the baby is doing. I would like to know what exactly has been going on with her for the last three years. I saw some bruises on her and I want to know who did it. She won't give me a name. All she says is that it is an ex of hers." I nodded at him and said "I would love to talk to you later. I feel as if I already know you." He nodded and then walked off towards where the tall dark and handsome detective was leaning against the wall.

(FPOV)

I saw the little boy and I gasped. He looked so much like me that it wasn't even funny. I leaned against the wall trying to think but not succeeding. I looked up as I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I saw Mac standing there but right now I didn't even recognize the look on his face. He took in a deep breath and said "Don I need you to leave. I do not know what in the hell went on between you and Kia and right now I do not want to know. What I want is for you to leave and not try to see her right now." I just stared at him and said "What the hell Mac?!?!?! I'm not leaving until I get some answers. How come you didn't tell me that Kia was coming to visit?" I saw Mac go red in the face as he said "I did not tell you because she told me not too. I love Kia and I will be damned if I have her upset. She is 8 months pregnant Flack and does not need the stress. Now get out of here for now. I will see if I can get her to talk to you once she is stable." I glared at him and then stomped off.

I didn't know what to do or say right now. I know that I needed some air because if I didn't get any soon I was going to blow a gasket and end up hurting someone. All I could think about is why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me I had a son? Who in the hell does she think she is to keep something like that from me? Who in the hell does she think she is? I didn't even stop to think about maybe why she had kept it from me. After all I did say some horrible stuff to her.


	3. News

**A/N: On to the next chapter. Thank you to those who have left a review.**

News

(MPOV)

I sat in the waiting room waiting on news about how Kia is doing. Stella took Mick home with her and Mercedes's was pacing in the waiting room. I am not sure where Flack went and right now I could care less. I stood up as Mercedes passed by me and when she came my way again I grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto my lap. I would have pulled her into the chair beside mine but I knew that she would have just gotten right back. She looked at me and said "Mac what on Earth are you doing?" I laughed a little and then said "Pulling you onto my lap is the only way I knew how to get you to stop pacing. I figured if I pulled you into the seat beside mine you would have got right back up. This way I know that your sitting down and at the same time I'm comforting you." She smiled and then leaned back against me.

I could not help but think how good she feels in my arms. I know I should not be thinking about that right now but she felt so right in my arms. We both looked up as a Doctor called for the people who are here for Kia Shaw. I helped Mercedes up and then I got up and we headed over to the doctor. When we got there he said "Miss Shaw is being taken up to labor and delivery. We tried to stop her labor and we couldn't. If you would both like to head up there you can. Also have the baby is born we are going to give Miss Shaw a blood transfusion. She has lost a lot of blood. That is all I can tell you for now." Mercedes and I both nodded and took off for the labor and delivery floor. As soon as we got up there we asked the Nurse what room Kia was in. Once she told us she also said "If you guys are going to be in there then you need to suit up." After she said this she handed us both a pair of green scrubs and a mask. Mercedes and I were shown to where we could change and we both hurried up and changed and then headed into the room that Kia was in.

What I saw took my breath away. Kia was laying in the bed and she looked so pale. The doctor kept telling her to push and Kia just kept saying "I can't, I can't." Mercedes and I both walked over to the bed and each of us took one side. I leaned down and whispered "Sweetheart you can do this and you will do this. You have a little one who is depending on you. Now push when the Doctor tells you too." I saw her give me a wan smile as started to push. The next thing I know is there is a little cry and I look to see a baby getting cleaned up. I looked at the Doctor as I heard him say "We have one now we only need the other. Come on Miss Shaw you can do it." I gasped and looked at Mercedes who also had surprise written all over her face. Kia screamed as she started pushing again and I could feel her squeezing my hand even harder than she was before. She collapsed back on the bed and started crying. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head and said "You are doing beautifully sweetheart. Keep it up." She nodded slightly and started pushing again. I heard another cry and looked to see that the Doctor had the baby in his hands and was cleaning the baby up.

The Doctor said "Congradulations you have twin girls." My heart melted as soon as he said that. I am the God Father of a boy and two girls. My heart just about beat out of my chest. I looked up as I heard a machine start to beep. I looked at the Doctor as he shouted "Get the crash cart in her. Get those babies to the nursery." I looked at the Doctor and said "What is going on Doc?" He shook his head and said "I'm not sure but she is crashing. I need my nurses but the babies need to be taken to the nursery." I looked at hm and pulled my badge out and said "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. I will get the babies to the nursery. You just focus on saving the woman laying on that bed." He nodded and rushed over and started compressions on her chest.

I picked up one of the babies as did Mercedes and we headed out of the room. We walked towards the Nurse's station and when we got there I asked "Which way to the Nursery?" The Nurse pointed and we took off down the hall. When we got there I knocked on the door and a Nurse came out and said "Can I help you?" I looked at her and said "Yes, my friend just gave birth and then a machine started beeping. The Doctor said we could bring the babies here because they were focusing on getting her to respond." The Nurse nodded and said "Follow me." Mercedes and I followed her into the Nursery and she got out two more baskets and laid bedding down. She then took one baby and put a diaper on it and a little shirt and then wrapped the baby in a blanket and did the same to the second baby. After she had them both wrapped in blankets she put them in the beds that they would lay in.

I looked up as I heard a knocking sound on the window and was surprised to see Don Flack standing outside in the hall. He was looking at the babies. I looked at the Nurse and said "We will be in the hallway if you need us. I also need to see what is going on with my friend. I do not know what she wants to name the girls but their last name is Shaw. The Nurse nodded at me and wrote down the last name and then Mercedes and I walked out into the hallway. When we got out there Don said "How is Kia doing? I see that she had the baby." I looked at him and sighed and then said "She had the babies Flack. As in two. Also after she delivered the second baby she started to crash. We brought the babies down to the nursery for the doctor so that they could work on her." With each sentence I said Flack got paler and paler until he just about collapsed. I barely caught him before he hit the ground.

I was on one side of Flack and Mercedes was on the other side as we helped him walk down the hall. I saw the Doctor coming our way so I stopped. When he got close he said "We were able to revive her but she is being rushed to surgery. The knife wound in her stomach hit an organ and we didn't know it until we just did the Ultra Sound on her. She also started hemoraging. Can any of you sign the consent form for her surgery?" Mercedes and I both said "I can" at the same time. I am glad that I was not the only one who was able too. I signed them though while Mercedes went to get some coffee for us. After I signed them the doctor said "You can wait in the waiting room on the surgical floor. It could take anywhere from two to six hours. I will have a Nurse come and tell you how she is doing as the surgery progresses." I nodded at him and turned towards Flack.

I saw that Don was regaining his color and I said "Don, what are you doing back here?" He looked at me and said "I wanted to tell you that even though Kia left and I haven't talked to her in 3 years I do love her. I was scared when I fell for her so I said a lot of stuff that was hurtful, untrue and mean. I felt like I owed it to Jess not to fall in love again. I'm sorry Mac. If she will let me I want to be here for her. I still love her. Why do you think I haven't dated in over 3 years?" I sighed and shook my head and said "You can stay. I think she still loves you or is in love with you. Just know if you ever hurt her again I will hurt you." Don nodded and when Mercedes came back and handed him a coffee and me one we headed up to the surgical floor. I just hoped that Kia would be alright. I love her and don't know what I would do without her in my life. She is my best friend and she is like a sister to me.


	4. Waiting Game

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It may be a little short but the next chapter will be longer.**

Waiting Game

(FPOV)

I paced the waiting room floor waiting on news. All I could think about is what I said to Kia that made her leave like she did. I regretted it as soon as she walked out of the door but I couldn't seem to bring myself to go after her.

_***Flashback***_

_Kia was standing in front of me with a look of disappointment on her face. I was already mad at myself for letting her down but now I was getting angry at her too. I looked at her and said "You know what Kia just get the hell out of my apartment. I can not believe that you are acting like this. I am a cop and I do what I have to do. I am sorry that it ruined the perfect evening you had planned for us. God you are nothing like Jess. At leas she understood me and she loved me. You could never be her so I do not know why I am even pretending that you are. Just leave because I do not want you anymore." Kia looked at me while tears quickly pooled in her eyes and she I could see how much I hurt her. She ran out of my apartment before I could even apologize to her. I didn't mean what I said and I was sorry but I could not even tell her now._

_***End of Flashback***_

I groaned as my mind kept replaying that scene in my head. I did not mean for her to leave town before I could apologize to her. I just hope that she will let me explain things to her. I really do love her and I have loved her for the last three years. She has to get through this. I do not know what I would do if I lose another woman that I love. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mac standing there. He looked at me and said "Flack you need to stop pacing. You are stressing yourself out and Mercedes and me. Please just sit down." I sighed but gave in and sat down on one of the waiting room chairs.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. God I hated waiting. I wanted to do something but there was nothing I could do. If I could I would take her place and I would be the one who got shot. I sighed again and clenched my fist. I wonder how long this surgery would take. I hate playing the waiting game.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it needed to be written. The next chapter will be up within a day or so and you will see the point of this chapter.**


	5. What's The Verdict?

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**

What's the Verdict?

(Mac POV)

I stood up from my seat and started to pace. We have been in the surgery waiting room for five and a half hours waiting on news about Kia. The Doctor had told Mercedes and me that it would take two to four hours for the surgery. I was starting to worry because it was taking a lot longer than what the Doctor had told us it would take. Mercedes came over to where I was standing looking at the clock after pacing the waiting room length six times. She said "Mac, do you think she is alright? It is taking them to long. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" I pulled her into my arms and wrapped my arms around her tightly while she laid her head on my shoulder.

I looked up as I heard someone clear their throat. Standing over by the waiting room door was Kia's Doctor. I saw Don stand up as the Doctor walked into the waiting room towards us. The Doctor said "I am sorry that it took longer than I said and longer than we expected. Miss Shaw crashed twice while on the operating table but we were able to revive her successfully. She had started hemorrhaging internally. Luckily we were able to get the bleeding under control but unfortunately we had to end up doing a complete hysterectomy on Miss Shaw. If we had not one the hysterectomy she could have ended up dying no matter how many times we were able to bring her back after crashing. The knife that had stabbed her nicked her kidney but we were also able to fix that. I am sorry to say that she has slipped into a coma. The next twenty four to forty eight hours are very crucial. If she does not wake up within forty eight hours I am afraid that she will have some brain damage. We had to end up giving Miss Shaw six units of blood because of how much she kept losing." I heard Mercedes cry out and I heard Don gasp. I was standing still because I was scared that if I moved one step that I would break down. I could not believe that this was happening to Kia.

I looked at the Doctor and said "Are we allowed to see her Doctor?" The Doctor nodded and said "Yes, as soon as she is in a room you three can go in and see her. Right now she is still in recovery and probably will be for at least the next hour to two hours. I also need to tell you that she has a tube going down her throat and she is on a ventilator to help her breath. Right now I do not want her to be struggling with anything because it could set her back. She is young so I think that she will come through this alright but I will be keeping a close eye on her. Also you need to know that for right now her babies can not be in the same room with her. With them being born early and with her health being what it is right now it would not be a good idea." I nodded at the Doctor and said "Thank you" as he turned around to walk out of the hospital waiting room.

When he got close to the waiting room door he turned back towards us and said "As soon as she is in her room I will have a Nurse come and get you. Also when you go into see her talk to her. She may be in a coma but she can still hear you. I think that hearing that you are all pulling for her will help her to realalize that it is time to come out of the coma. Make sure you tell her that her babies are doing good. I will also tell the Nurse that all three of you can go into see her at once. Normally I only allow two people in at a time but for you three I will make the exception." I nodded and he gave us a slight smile before walking the rest of the way out of the waiting room.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Mercedes as she started to cry. While I was holding her I looked over to see Don leaning against the wall. I looked at him closely and saw how pale he was and that he was shaking. Don was not taking the news about Kia good at all. I saw how hard it has hit him. Mercedes turned around in my arms and saw Don and she gasped.

Mercedes walked out of my arms and over to Don. I saw her take Don into her arms. I watched as Don slowly wrapped his arms around Mercedes and drew her into a hug. I looked on in shock as I heard and saw Don start to cry. I have never seen him like this before even after Jess was killed. My strong friend is finally showing emotion and it looked as if he was dying. I could not take anymore so I walked over to Don and Mercedes and put a hand on each of their shoulders. I pressed my head against the top of Mercedes head and then put my lips to her head.

I looked up as I once again heard footsteps coming into the room. I was surprised to see Danny, Lindsay, Adam, and Hawkes. Lindsay ran over and said "What is it? What is wrong?" I took a deep breath and said "They had to rush Kia into surgery after she gave birth to the babies. She started to hemorrhage and they had to get her in there STAT. The Doctor just came out and told us that she crashed twice while on the operating table but they were able to bring her back but now she is in a coma. They also had to do a complete hysterectomy on Kia because if they had not then she would have ended up dying anyways." I saw tears in Lindsay's eyes as she took over holding Don. I pulled Mercedes back into my arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Sweetheart you need to calm down. Kia is strong and she will make it through this. She has all of us pulling for her." She nodded and clung to me. She looked up at me with her hazel eyes and I could not stop myself. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. I heard her gasp but then she kissed me back.

I looked around and saw that the news had hit everyone hard but they were being strong. I saw that Danny was holding on to Lindsay and to Don and I heard him talking to them. I walked over to them with Mercedes still in my arm. As I got over there I heard Don say "Danny I can't lose her again. I lost her once because of my stupidity but I can't do it again. I really do love her man. My chest feels like it is on fire. Why did this have to happen to her? She is sweet, caring, loving, funny, and fun to be with. She has to be okay. I don't think I can go on if I lose her." I looked at Don in shock and I heard Danny say "Flack snap out of it. You are not gonna lose her man. You need to stay strong for her. You need to be there for her. Do not be givin up on her man! Now when she needs you. If you love her then you show her. If you love her then you help her. If you love her then you better get with it and tell her and then be with her. Cuz man if you don't then your gonna regret it for the rest of your life and I know that you don't want that." I agreed with what Danny was saying and I am glad that he told Don that. I saw that Danny's words hit home to Don because he snapped out of his depressed state and I saw the look on his face become determined.

I knew then that Don and Kia would get it together and be together like they should. I also knew that Don would make sure that Kia pulled through this and that she would be okay. I am glad that my best girl friend and one of my best guy friends have found love. I think that she will be okay because with all of us pulling for her how could she not?


	6. Someones Not WhoWhat they Appear to Be

A/N: Oh wow a friend of mine was going through my stories and found one that I haven't updated in almost a year... After reading her reviews I re-read the story and my mouth dropped open... My writing style has changed so much in a year... But I figured I owed everyone an update... Now I won't be writing in the same style I did when I first started this story... I'll be writing in the style I use now because I find it easier... I hope you all like the update... It probably won't be long but I'll post another chapter in the next couple of days that is longer... Enjoy this update and sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story...

I don't own CSI: NY

Mac pulled Mercedes to the side and said "Do you mind if I send Don in before you and I go in to see Kia?"

Mercedes looked at Mac in shock and said "After everything he's done why do you want to send him in alone? I mean seriously hasn't he hurt her enough?"

Mac frowned at Mercedes and took his arm from around her. "Look I know that Don has hurt Kia but I also know that Kia has hurt Dawn. Did you not just hear what he said to Danny? Damn it Mercedes he's in love with Kia and has been since the first time he met her. Why can't you give him another chance?"

Mercedes glared at Mac. "I would have thought you would have been on my side and on Kia's side. How can you stand there and tell me that he should be allowed in to see her? I just don't get it Mac."

This time Mac glared and he said "First off Mercedes you don't even know Don so don't talk like you do. Second off you yourself said you wasn't sure exactly what happened between Don and Kia. But for your information I am on Kia's side. I just really think that Don needs the chance to talk to Kia and I honestly think that it will be Don who ends up bringing Kia out of the coma she has slipped in to. Are you telling me you don't care that Kia could possibly still die?"

Mercedes mouth dropped open in shock at Mac's words and she said "How dare you? You're not the guy that I thought you were Mac. You're nothing like Kia led me to believe."

Mac shook his head and said "Why am I nothing like Kia led you to believe? Is it because I won't do what you're wanting done. My God you say you love Kia yet you don't want Don to see her. Well tough luck because Don's going in there first and if you try to have him stopped I'll let everyone know what kind of woman you are."

Mac wasn't one to talk like that to a woman but he felt that Mercedes was being unreasonable. Instead of waiting on a response from her he turned on his heel and headed over to where Don was standing still surrounded by Lindsay and Danny. "Don, when the nurse comes I want you to go in for a few minutes on your own to see Kia. I think that if anyone can pull her out of the coma that it's going to be you. Just don't expect her to wake up right away."

Don gave Mac a slight smile and a nod. "I don't expect her to wake up right away. Thank you for allowing me to go in first and to go in alone Mac. You don't know how much it means to me."

Mac nodded and clapped a hand on Don's shoulder. "It's not a problem Don. If I didn't think that it would help I wouldn't have suggested it nor would I have argued with Mercedes over it. I really do think that you will be the one to bring her around. I also think that you need to tell her everything you've been bottling up for the last three years. She needs you now more than ever Don and so does your son."

Don nodded and said "I still can't believe I have a son who I know nothing about. I'm angry at her for keeping him a secret from me but yet at the same time I can kind of understand. Does that make sense?"

Mac nodded. "I don't know what went on between you and Kia three years ago but I do know that you need to work it out. You have a woman who needs you, a son who needs you and two beautiful baby girls who need you even though you're not their father."

Don nodded again and sighed. He leaned his head back against the wall that he was leaning on and he closed his eyes. He didn't keep his eyes closed for very long because soon he heard angry footsteps coming towards him and his eyes flew open but before he even knew what was happening he felt a sting on his cheek as a hand connected with it.

He looked at the woman in front of him and growled "What in the hell was that for?"

Mac turned towards Mercedes and saw the hate in her eyes and he wondered just how he could have even thought that he liked her. He saw something else in her eyes too but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that the woman standing in front of him was not the woman that she had appeared to be when she first came here and he stepped towards her. "I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

Mercedes turned her head towards Mac and glared. "Oh go ahead and arrest me Mac. But be warned one of you may want to keep an eye on your precious Kia because her ex now knows where she's at. I'm tired of seeing her get everything and I get nothing."

Mac's mouth dropped open and he growled "You told her ex where she was at? Are you stupid or something?"

Mercedes gave a bitter laugh. "Why wouldn't I tell my brother where his woman and kids are at? He deserves to know."

Don stepped forward and said "If anything else happens to Kia or if anything happens to those two little girls you're going to wish that you were never born by the time I'm through with you."

Mac nodded and then looked at Danny and said "Arrest her for assault on a police officer. Also make sure to let the precinct know that she let Kia's ex who Kia has a restraining order against where Kia is at and that Kia and her daughters along with her son need to be protected."

Danny nodded and took the handcuffs off of his side and stepped forward and took Mercedes from where Mac was holding her and put her hands behind her back and then put the cuffs on and read her, her rights but before he could take her out of the waiting room Mercedes looked at Mac and Don and said "I hope that that bitch dies."

Mac and Don both took a step forward but before the could say or do anything Lindsay stepped forward and slapped Mercedes hard across the face and spat "That is for what you did to Don and for what you just said."

Mercedes was shocked that she had actually gotten slapped but she didn't get the chance to say anything because Danny was leading her out of the surgery waiting room.

A/N 2: Well that chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted but I actually like it... I love having twists in my stories... So let me know what you think...


End file.
